Conventionally, there is a mat controller which is operated using a foot or feet to play a game. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 (“Instructions for ‘Wii Family Trainer’,” NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc., p. 9, p. 11) discloses a mat controller including upward, downward, rightward and leftward movement operating buttons for, e.g., selecting items, a decision operating button for deciding (or canceling) an item, and the like. The mat controller is provided with a plurality of buttons corresponding to respective operations arranged at predetermined positions on a mat. The user steps on a button corresponding to a desired operation to perform the operation.
As described above, the mat controller of Non-Patent Document 1 is provided with a plurality of buttons at predetermined positions on a mat, and is not operated based on a center-of-gravity position on the mat.
Therefore, an object of certain example embodiments is to provide a computer readable storage medium storing an information processing program which applies a load to an input device including a load detecting means and performs a process based on a center-of-gravity position of the load, and an information processing apparatus.
Certain example embodiments have the following features to attain the object mentioned above. Note that reference numerals, additional descriptions and the like inside parentheses in this section indicate correspondence to embodiments described below for the sake of easy understanding, and do not limit the present invention.
An embodiment of the present invention is directed to a computer readable storage medium storing an information processing program executable by a computer (CPU 40) of an information processing apparatus (game apparatus 12) for processing a signal which is based on a load value output from a first input device (load controller 36) including an input surface (platform 36a) and a load detecting means (load sensors 364) for detecting the load value applied to the input surface. The program causes the computer to function as a center-of-gravity position detecting means (step S30 of FIG. 17; hereinafter, only step numbers are described), a load value determining means (S9), and a processing means (S33). The center-of-gravity position detecting means detects a center-of-gravity position of a load applied to the input surface of the first input device based on the signal (data indicating the load value or the center-of-gravity position) output from the first input device. The load value determining means determines whether or not the load value applied to the input surface of the first input device is smaller than a predetermined value, based on the signal output from the first input device. The processing means executes a predetermined process based on the center-of-gravity position when a result of the determination by the load value determining means is positive.
According to the embodiment of the present invention, when the magnitude of a load applied to an input portion of the first input device including the load detecting means is smaller than a predetermined value, a process can be performed based on a center-of-gravity position of the load. In other words, when the user stands on the first input device, an input to the first input device by the user is not accepted, and when the user does not stand on the first input device, an input to the first input device by the user is accepted. As a result, it is possible to prevent an operation which is not intended by the user and confusion.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the first input device may output the load value detected by the load detecting means. In this case, the center-of-gravity position detecting means calculates the center-of-gravity position based on the load value detected by the load detecting means. The load value determining means determines whether or not the load value detected by the load detecting means is smaller than the predetermined value.
With this configuration, the information processing apparatus can calculates the center-of-gravity position based on the load value output from the first input device. The information processing apparatus can executes a predetermined process based on the calculated center-of-gravity position.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the processing means may execute one of different processes corresponding to respective areas set on the input surface, depending on in which of the areas the center-of-gravity position is located.
With this configuration, different processes can be executed, depending on the area on the input surface in which the center-of-gravity position is located.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the information processing program may cause the computer to further function as a weight information acquiring means. The weight information acquiring means acquires weight information of a user. Moreover, the load value determining means may include a threshold changing means. The threshold changing means changes the predetermined value based on the weight information of the user. The threshold changing means also determine whether or not the load value is smaller than the predetermined value changed by the threshold changing means. Here, the weight information of the user may be a previously stored user's weight or a weight input by the user.
With this configuration, the threshold for determination of the load value determining means can be changed based on the weight information of the user.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the first input device may include a plurality of load detecting means, and output a plurality of load values detected by the plurality of load detecting means. In this case, the center-of-gravity position detecting means calculates the center-of-gravity position based on the load values detected by the plurality of load detecting means. The load value determining means determines whether or not a sum of the load values detected by the plurality of load detecting means is smaller than the predetermined value.
With this configuration, the center-of-gravity position of a load can be obtained from load values detected by a plurality of load detecting means.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the information processing apparatus may process a signal output from a second input device different from the first input device, in addition to the signal output from the first input device. In this case, the processing means, when the result of the determination by the load value determining means is negative, executes the predetermined process based on the signal output from the second input device.
With this configuration, the user can perform inputting using two input devices, i.e., the first input device and the second input device. Moreover, when the result of determination by the load value determining means is negative, then if a process is executed based on an input to the second input device entered by the user, it is possible to prevent an input which is not intended by the user. As a result, even when two input devices can be used to perform inputting, the user can easily perform an intended operation.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the information processing program may cause the computer to further function as an area setting means (S2). The area setting means sets on the input surface an input area (380, 382) corresponding to an input type of the second input device. The processing means, when the result of the determination by the load value determining means is positive, executes the predetermined process based on an input of the input type corresponding to the input area in which the center-of-gravity position is located.
With this configuration, when the first input device and the second input device can be used to perform inputting, a similar operation can be performed. Specifically, by setting an input area corresponding to an input type of the second input device, the same input type as that which the second input device can be used to input can be input using the first input device.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the information processing program may cause the computer to further function as an operation displaying means (S10). The operation displaying means displays on a display device a display indicating that an operation using the first input device is available, when the result of the determination by the load value determining means is positive.
With this configuration, when an operation using the first input device is effective, a display indicating that the operation is available (a message or an image (e.g., an image indicating which area on the input surface corresponds to which input operation) can be provided. As a result, the user can easily determine whether or not an operation using the first input device is available.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the processing means may execute a menu operation process for selecting and deciding an item as the predetermined process.
With this configuration, the first input device can be used to perform a menu operation.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the information processing program may cause the computer to further function as an area setting means (S2). The area setting means sets a first area (380) including one or more areas and a second area (382) including one or more areas on the input surface of the first input device. The processing means executes a first process (cursor moving process) as the predetermined process when the center-of-gravity position is located in the first area, and executes a second process (item deciding process) as the predetermined process when the center-of-gravity position is located in the second area.
With this configuration, the user can perform different processes (the first and second processes) using the first input device.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the area setting means may set the second area to be narrower than the first area.
With this configuration, the user can cause the computer to more easily execute the second process than the first process. As a result, satisfactory operability is obtained even when an input operation is performed using the first input device.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the area setting means may set a distance between a predetermined position on the input surface and the second area to be longer than a distance between the predetermined position and the first area.
With this configuration, the user can cause the computer to more easily perform the first process than the second process.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the area setting means may further set a third area (invalid input area) on the input surface. In this case, the processing means executes the predetermined process when the center-of-gravity position is located in the first area or the second area, and does not execute the predetermined process when the center-of-gravity position is located in the third area.
With this configuration, an invalid input area can be set on the input surface. As a result, when the center-of-gravity position is located in the third area, an input by the first input device can be caused to be invalid.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the processing means may execute as the first process a process of moving a cursor used to select an item, and execute as the second process a process (decision of an item, transition of screens, etc.) including a process of deciding the item selected by the cursor.
With this configuration, the user can perform a process of moving a cursor, a process of deciding an item selected by the cursor, and the like, using the first input device.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the area setting means may set as the third area a boundary between each area included in the first area and the second area.
With this configuration, the user can easily perform an operation based on each area. Specifically, by setting the third area between each area of the first area and the second area, the areas can be clearly distinguished from each other, thereby making it possible to prevent the user from entering an erroneous input.
In the embodiment of the present invention, the area setting means may set the third area at a center portion of the input surface, the first area above, below, to the right of, and to the left of the third area in the shape of a cross, and the second area in oblique directions of the third area.
With this configuration, the user can use the first input device to perform an input operation similar to a cross-key operation or a button operation which is performed using a conventional controller held by a hand.
According to the embodiment of the present invention, even when an operation is performed by applying a load to an input device including a load detecting means, the user can easily perform a desired operation. Specifically, only when the user does not stand on the input device, an input from the input device is accepted. As a result, it is possible to prevent an operation which is not intended by the user and confusion.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of certain example embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.